The Death Trial Espeon x Umbreon
by AngelicEspeon
Summary: ((this story is for my wattpad account! it's for a contest.)) It is far into the future. Instead of life advancement, life has gotten worse as there is underpopulation, due to a horrible past crime. Now it is easier to go to jail. Two Pokemon both get a death trial, but what happens in that small room on that night would change their life, and not in the way the imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One / Car Ride

 **(A/N: Okay so this is just a note to tell you that I don't really feel like using generation 7 Pokemon since I don't have much experience with them yet. I will use all other generations at least once in the story because holy shit it would be boring if I didn't. Hope you enjoy!)**

I swear on my life it was just a misunderstanding. Yes, I was found by a group of Pokemon with a gun. Yes, my city thinks I'm the "bad girl" or whatever. Yes, I do in fact know about all the stuff I do and how it's pretty much all frowned upon. But I just love doing what I do, and for the first time since I became 18, I was doing something good for this world. I just found the gun, I was not going to shoot anyone! A bunch of Pokemon were already bugging the hell out of me with their questions. They thought I was going to shoot someone, just like the cops. I'll say it one. Last. Time. _I was not going to shoot anyone_.

And that's why I am currently sitting in a police car on the way to wherever the fuck they kill people. Honestly I'm not that scared right now. If they kill me I just want it to be fast. I don't want to suffer or anything. But if I keep concentrating on how they can kill me I might actually get scared… so I'll just have to think of something else. There are two policemen in the car with me. I suppose they do that to protect me from a gun or something? I wonder if they'll kill me with a gun. It'd be cool if it's an electric chair though- shit.

I hear ringing. The Watchog in the passenger's seat is getting a call. Good, if I just focus on his conversation then I won't think of dying!

He picks up his phone. "Hello?" I struggle to hear the other Pokemon on the phone, but I can't. I decide to infer what the other is saying based on what this guy is replying. "Yes, I do." And that helps with nothing! Maybe his next sentence will explain it more. "Is that so? And they'll be in the trial together? What an odd couple." It's obvious now that he's talking about the death trial. So he's either referring to two Pokemon coming in and dying together, or me and some other Pokemon dying together. "Okay. I'll tell her." There's a second of silence. "Bye." He hangs up.

The Watchog turns around to look at me. "Astra, right?" I nod at him. "Okay. Well, there's going to be another Pokemon with you in your trial. An Umbreon. He's a male, but that's all I know. Make sure to not attack him, alright?" I frown. "Umbreon?" I ask, aware of the sarcasm in my voice. "...Yes. Get along," says the Watchog, and then turns away. The conversation between us is over.

For a while, the cop car drives quietly. I feel like the drive will never end, and we'll keep driving, forever. But I know that we'll have to stop soon, and they'll kill me. After some hard thinking, I feel like the death will be pretty brutal. I'm not entirely sure though. Maybe it won't be and they'll just inject me with something. Die peacefully or whatever the fuck.

Then there's that Umbreon that they say will also be in the death trial. Now I'll get one thing straight- I do not hate Umbreons. I think they're okay, but I don't especially like them at all. I don't like them, but I don't hate them either. Understand? Good. Maybe this ride will end soon and I'll be able to meet this Umbreon dude. Watchog never said his name, did he?

"Watchog?" I ask, as loud as I can manage without yelling. "Yeah, what is it?" Watchog doesn't even turn around to look at me, he just stares straight ahead. At the dark, overcast day in front of us. The road is slightly wet, indicating rain. I guess it's fitting for a day like today where I'm going to die. "So you don't know the name of the Umbreon?" I ask. Watchog nods, "No, I don't. His driver only knows about the fact that you're a girl Espeon. He doesn't know that your name is… um…" His words fade off as he seemingly doesn't remember my name. "Astra." "Ah, right. He doesn't know that your name is Astra, just like we don't know his name. Understand?" I nod, but realize he's still staring ahead. "I understand. Thank you."

Although he is a cop, he's a cool cop. He's nice and doesn't act like I'm some juvenile kid who just murdered half the population that we still have. He understands that I'm not in fact a child, although I wish I still was. It was easier back then, when we didn't have to worry about this underpopulation stuff, and always having to act all pure and innocent and nice so that we don't go to jail. I barely even remember those days. Teenage years were when I got like I am today.

I look outside my window, watching the world fly by. It really is dark, isn't it? I can barely see a thing. But I know that it isn't night, last time I was outside today it was afternoon. Like I said earlier, it really is overcast today. Dark and cloudy. Raining. It really is a sad day today. I like it. I do like the sunny days, but overcast days like today are really great. I try focusing on the grass. It's shining from the rain. It looks as if it's raining everywhere today. I wonder why we're in the middle of nowhere? I mean, I know that the death place should be far away from civilization so that the Pokemon can't run away so easily, but really…

I feel like this drive will really never end. How long have we been driving? "Watchog?" "For Arceus' sake, Astra, what do you want?!" Watchog asks. The Heliolisk driving reached a hand over to touch Watchog's arm, calming him. "Um, how long have we been driving? And what time is it?" I asked, trying not to shake. "We've been driving a little over an hour now, it's 5:23." Watchog responded, quietly. "How much longer?" I asked. "You sound like a Pichu on a road trip. We're almost there," Watchog answered.

Contented, I smile to myself. Soon I'll be able to meet this Umbreon dude. Not like it'll matter at all, since we'll die super quickly. Maybe we'll be friends, but probably not. If he's cool, we can share out last moments together. We'll have to anyway. He's on death trial too.

My thoughts race on, and I keep thinking about the Umbreon. Will he be nice or mean? Watchog didn't say he wasn't shiny. Is he shiny? He might be. Will he talk to me? Will I talk to him? There's no way for me to know for sure what he's like. I just know he's a male Umbreon. That's it. I wonder what he's on trial for. I was on trial for having a gun near me, and I see why I'm on trial, but what about him? Was it something that he shouldn't have to die for, like me? Or did he do something really bad? What if he did something bad but not that bad? What if he killed someone? What if he-

"Okay, Astra. We're here," says Heliolisk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two / Meet Up

"Oh- okay," I stutter, and Heliolisk and Watchog let me out of the car. "Anxiety?" Asks Watchog, and I nod. "It's common with Pokemon who get the trial. It'll be over soon, don't worry," Watchog responds, and smiles. I nod again, hoping it will conceal the fact that I want to cry. _I'm going to die_.

The two men take me into a room full of empty chairs. Coat racks hang on the walls, and a few end tables hold magazines and books. It seems too fancy and welcoming for a death place. "Um… why is it so nice in here?" I dare to ask. "It's your last day being you, hon. We want it to be nice," Watchog answers. "Being me? What do you mean?" I ask. Neither Heliolisk or Watchog answer, leaving me confused.

Heliolisk gestures to a chair, and I sit in it. "So Astra, here's the plan. We're going to go into a different room and get everything set up, and you can sit here alone. Once the Umbreon gets here his drivers will join us and he'll join you. This is a very complicated process, so make sure you just go along with it, okay?" Heliolisk tells me. "What do you do in the other room?" I ask. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Just do whatever and don't fret." "O-okay."

Heliolisk nods to me and Watchog smiles, and then they disappear through a door. _Do not freak out_ , I think to myself. Shifting around my seat a few times, I look around the room and settle my eyes on one of the end tables with magazines. Shaking a little, I get up and walk over to it, looking straight ahead. After reaching the table, I reach a shaky paw over and sift through the issues. Finding one with the main article about the death trials, my eyes widen and I grab it quickly.

Not feeling the energy to walk over to my other seat, I sit in the chair directly next to me, almost falling into it. Eyes outstretched, I flip through a few pages until I reach the ones about the trials. I begin to read it.

 _"I feel like the Pokemon on trial are surprised by what awaits them in the building where the death trials take place," says Head Officer Gold, an Arcanine, at the subject of the death trials. After asking Gold what he means by 'surprised' he answered with, "I feel like it's better not to tell that to public." Citizens at many towns seem to think this is mysterious, but is it a good or bad thing? See the results on page 12._

I take a deep breath, looking down at the page I'm on, and find it's 11. On page 12 is more reading, but I don't think I could possibly handle more of this. By surprised the officer probably means they're shocked at the way they die, or something.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, trying to take it all in. I'm literally going to die. Today is the day I die. Suddenly I hear the sound of a door opening behind me, and I jolt my head up, opening my eyes. Turning around in my seat, I watch a Nidoking and Gallade leading an Umbreon into the room. The Umbreon catches my eye and I sense sadness. He's probably worried, like me. The police Pokemon with them also notice me.

I see the Gallade say something to Umbreon, and Umbreon nods, walking my way. Instead of watching him, I watch the Gallade and Nidoking head into the room where Watchog and Heliolisk went. I turn back to see Umbreon staring at me. "U-uh, sorry, miss. So, um, what's your name?" He asks me. I study him, his dark gray fur and gold rings. The most eye catching thing is probably his bright red eyes. "I'm Astra, you?" I respond, and he seems to have to process it. "I'm Atlas, you?" I stare at Atlas for a while until his fur seems to redden. "Shit, sorry. Um, why are you on trial?" I smile at Atlas. "Caught with a gun near some Pokemon, what about you?" "Spray painted near the President's house."

I look at him, trying to process the fact that this kid spray painted near President Tropius' house. "Really?" I ask. "Yep." We look at each other for a while and I decide to continue the conversation. "So what do you think will happen to us?" Atlas looks at me. "Die? Don't know how though. I was thinking gun." "Oh."

It seems as if the conversation has gone down a hole. We just stare at each other for a while. "So Astra, um, got any stories?" Atlas asks. "No, not really. My life was boring until now," I answer. "Hm. Me too. Well, um, what do you think about the weather today?" Atlas tries. "The weather? Really?" I scoff, and he looks embarrassed. "Ah… shit. Sorry, I'm a wreck. It's probably good that they're gonna kill me."

Surprised at his words, head shoots up. "What?!" I yelp. He looks up at me. "Oh, fuck. Sorry miss Astra. I really am. I'll go sit over there." With those words, Atlas gets up and starts padding away. "W-wait!" I yell. Atlas stops in his tracks, and turns to me. "Come on, man, just stay with me, okay? We're going to die together, there's no point avoiding each other for now! We're staying together or so help me, Atlas, I will leave this building and leave you here to die!" Atlas looks a little shaken by my words, and hurries back over to me. "Sorry," he says. "No more saying sorry, okay? That makes us feel sad. So make the most out of your last moments." After speaking I realize I should take my own advice and be happy, I was sad the whole ride over here.

"Okay. We'll be happy," Atlas agrees. I nod at him, a strong smile on my lavender fur, and we turn to the cops as they walk into our room.

 **(Word Count: 1024)**


End file.
